Shou Uchimura
Shou Uchimura ''(内村　ショウ - Uchimura Shou) ''is the younger brother of the protagonist, Kyoko Uchimura, of Love Evolution. His parents moved across the country and him and his siblings were forced to change schools, moving to Azuma High. Appearance Shou is an average height, look-looking young man with shaggy straight dusty blonde hair. He has a fringe with covers his forehead and sometimes his eyes if he brushes it a certain direction. His eyes are almond shaped, much like his older brother, Hiroki, and his complexion is rather pale. His build slightly under average despite his terrible eating habits. At home, he wears thick black rimmed glasses for reading. When he isn't wearing his school uniform, he wears a light blue woolen sweater with the sleeves pushed up half way up his forearm and dark blue denim skinny jeans. His school uniform consists of the typical white dress shirt. He wears the blazer tied around his waist which results in him getting told off quite a lot by teachers. His tie is pure white but quite loose on him. His pants are dark blue and his shoes are rather casual; straight black converse. Personality Despite being just younger than Kyoko, he looks almost as old as Hiroki which tends to get on Kyoko's nerves once in a while. Because of this, Shou treats Kyoko likes his younger sister at school. At home though, he is a complete child and acts like he's six rather than sixteen, allowing Kyoko to take on the role as an older sister. Around Kyoko's close friend, Kagami Ozawa, he is rather awkward, knowing full-well she likes him more than just a friend. He dislikes this but deals with it as she almost always hangs around Kyoko. He is well-known in his grade and is often labelled the 'nice guy' or friendly one in his class. Many girls try to be his friends but either to try and get into a relationship with him or his older brother. Guys also are quite friendly with him once realizing Kyoko is his sister. Because of this, he likes to stay alone or with his silbings to not have so much drama in his life. He can be quite clingy to Kyoko once he notices she is desirable to some males, guilt tripping her often into focusing only on her family and him rather than preoccupying herself with relationships. He makes her promise to not date anyone unless he approves, a promise of which, she sometimes breaks when she grows fond of others. History Shou is the youngest child born to the Uchimura family. He was the most innocent child and the one everyone felt they needed to protect as he was easily prone to injuring himself one way or another as a small child. He loves his older siblings dearly, but mainly Kyoko, and turns to them for advice, support and attention more than his parents. When Shou was born, he was described by his older brother as a "fuzzball of energy" and would have to be chased for hours on end until he would finally get tired enough not to struggle when being put to sleep. With Kyoko, he acted almost like her shadow, hanging around her constantly. He still does. After the move, Shou and his siblings enrolled in Azuma High and moved into an apartment building. Shou often complains how there is quite a lot of people in their new school but deals with it as his siblings seem to be happy.